sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Eine Leiche zum Advent
thumb|Deutsches Cover thumb|Englisches Cover Eine Leiche zum Advent (The Big Book of Christmas Mysteries) ist ein Sammelband von Otto Penzler. Er enthält Kriminalgeschichten von verschiedenen Autoren, die allesamt in der Weihnachtszeit spielen. Einige davon mit Sherlock Holmes. Er erschien erstmals am 22. Oktober 2013 bei Vintage Books. Eine deutsche Übersetzung erschien erstmals am bei Bastei Lübbe. Im vergleich zur englichen Ausgabe sind in dieser 11 Geschichten weniger enthalten. Enthaltene Geschichten *'Einleitung' von Otto Penzler ;Traditionelle Weihnachten (A Traditional Little Christmas) *In deutscher Ausgabe nicht enthalten (The Adventure of the Christmas Pudding) von Agatha Christie *'Gold, Weihrauch und Mord' (Gold, Frankincense and Murder) von Catherine Aird *'Der wahre Geist der Weihnacht' (Boxing unclever) von Robert Barnard *'Die Puddingprobe' (The Proof of the Pudding) von Peter Lovesey *'Ellery Queen und die Puppe des Dauphin' (The Adventure of the Dauphin's Doll) von Ellery Queen *'Das größte aller Rätsel' (Morse's greatest Mystery) von Colin Dexter *'Mehr als Fleich und Blut' (More than Flesh and Blood) von Susan Moody *'Des Butlers Heiligabend' (The Butler's Christmas Eve '') von Roberts Rinehart *In deutscher Ausgabe nicht enthalten (''The trinity Cat) von Ellis Peters ;Lustige Weihnachten (A Funny Little Christmas) *'Der Dieb und das Dingsbums' (The Burglar and the Whatsit) von Donald E. Westlake *In deutscher Ausgabe nicht enthalten (Dancing Dan's Chrstmas) von Damon Runyon *'Ein Besuch vom Nikolaus' (A Visit from St. Nicholas) von Ron Goulart *'Ein verräterisches Niesen' (The Thieves who couldn't help sneezing) von Thomas Hardy *In deutscher Ausgabe nicht enthalten (Rumpole and the Spirit of Christmas) von John Mortimer *'Ein umkehrbarer Nikolaus' (A reversible Santa Claus) von Meredith Nicholson ;Sherlockianisches Weihnachten (A Sherlockian Little Christmas) *'Ein Skandal im Winter' (A Scandal in Winter) von Gillian Linscott *'Der Weihnachtsklient' (The Christmas Client) von Edward D. Hoch *'Das Geheimnis der Puddingform' (The Secret in the Pudding Bag) von Peter Todd *'Herlock Sholmes' Weihnachtsfall' (Herlock Sholmes's Christmas Case) von Peter Todd *'Heiligabend' (Christmas Eve) von S. C. Roberts *'Der Blaue Karfunkel' (The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle) von Arthur Conan Doyle ;Kleine trashige Weihnachten (A Pulpy Little Christmas) *'Eine Tote zum Fest' (Dead on Christmas Street) von John D. MacDonald *'Frohe Weihnachten' (Chrime's Christmas Carol) von Norvell Page *'Keine Spuren im Schnee' (Serenade to a Killer) von Joseph Commings ;Unheimliche Weihnachten (An Uncanny Little Christmas) *'Spuk im Royal Cresent' (The haunted Crescent) von Peter Lovesey *'Weihnachten im Zeltlager' (A Christmas in Camp) von Edmund Cox *'Das Weihnachts-UFO' (The Christmas Bogey) von Pat Frank *'Der gläubige Killer' (The Killer Christian) von Andrew Klavan *'Das Weihnachtsgespenst' (The Ghost's touch) von Fergus Hume *'Ein Kranz für Marley' (A Wreath for Marley) von Max Allan Collins ;Gruselige Weihnachten (A Scary Little Christmas) *In deutscher Ausgabe nicht enthalten (The Carol Singers) von Josephine Bell *In deutscher Ausgabe nicht enthalten (Waxworks) von Ethel Lina White *'Kambrik-Tee' (Cambric Tea) von Marjorie Bowen *'Die 74. Geschichte' (The 74th Tale) von Jonathan Santlofer *'Der Weihnachtsbruder' (The Uninnocent) von Bradford Morrow *'Die Brücke' (Blue Christmas) von Peter Robinson ;Überraschende Weihnachten (A Surprising Little Christmas) *'Noel, Noel' (Noel, Noel) von Barry Perowne *'Tod am Heilig Abend' (Death on Christmas Eve) von Stanley Ellin *'Der chinesische Apfel' (The chinese Apple) von Joseph Shearing ;Moderne Weihnachten (A Modern Little Christmas) *'Krippenspiel' (And all through the House) von Ed McBain *'Ein vorgezogenes Weihnachtsfest' (An Early Christmas) von Doug Allyn *'Der Baum' (The Live Three) von John Lutz *'Three-Dot Po' (Three-Dot Po) von Sara Paretsky *'Mad Dog' (Mad Dog) von Dick Lochte ;Rätselhafte Weihnachten (A Puzzling Little Christmas) *In deutscher Ausgabe nicht enthalten (Sister Bessie) von Cyril Hare *'Das große Los' (That's the Ticket) von Mary Higgins Clark *In deutscher Ausgabe nicht enthalten (Death on the Air) von Ngaio Marsh *'Der dreizehnte Weihnachtstag' (The thirteenth Day of Christmas) von Isaac Asimov *'Das Weihnachtskätzchen' (The Christmas Kitten) von Ed Gorman *In deutscher Ausgabe nicht enthalten (The Santa Claus Club) von Julian Symons ;Klassische Weihnachten (A Classic Little Christmas) *'Die Fliegenden Sterne' (The Flying Stars) von G. K. Chesterton *'Die Weihnachtsfeier' (Christmas Party) von Rex Stout *'Raffles' Vermächtnis' (The Raffles Relices) von E. W. Hornung *In deutscher Ausgabe nicht enthalten (The Price of Light) von Ellis Peters *'Ein Geschenk für Santa Sahib' (A Present for Santa Sahib) von H. R. F. Keating *'Der Weihnachtszug' (The Christmas Train) von Will Scott *'Markheim' (Markheim) von Robert Louis Stevenson *'Ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsgeschenk' (A Chaparral Christmas Gift) von O. Henry *'Die Chopham-Affäre' (The Chopham Affair) von Edgar Wallace *In deutscher Ausgabe nicht enthalten (A Christmas Tragedy) von Agatha Christie Kategorie:Pastiche (Sammelband) Kategorie:Kanon (Sammelband)